1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dust collector system and more particularly pertains to conducting away and collecting dust and other debris created while drilling a work surface with a hole saw, all in a safe, convenient, economical, non-toxic and ecologically friendly manner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of drilling tool accessories of known designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, drilling tool accessories of known designs and configurations previously devised and utilized for the purpose of collecting dust and debris through known methods and apparatuses are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,596,670 issued May 13, 1952 to Francis relates to a Dust Collector. U.S. Pat. No. 6,053,674 issued Apr. 25, 2000 to Thompson relates to a Dust Collector Assembly for Drilling Tools. U.S. Pat. No. 6,830,113 issued Dec. 14, 2004 to Moore relates to a Dust Suppression Guard. Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 7,182,150 issued Feb. 27, 2007 to Grossman relates to a Cordless Hand Held Power Tool with Powered Accessory.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a dust collector system that allows for conducting away and collecting dust and other debris created while drilling a work surface with a hole saw, all in a safe, convenient, economical, non-toxic and ecologically friendly manner.
In this respect, the dust collector system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of conducting away and collecting dust and other debris created while drilling a work surface with a hole saw, all in a safe, convenient, economical, non-toxic and ecologically friendly manner.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved dust collector system which can be used for conducting away and collecting dust and other debris created while drilling a work surface with a hole saw, all in a safe, convenient, economical, non-toxic and ecologically friendly manner. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.